


You and I

by xy_lasszxy



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: American Horror Story References, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy_lasszxy/pseuds/xy_lasszxy
Summary: Michael Langdon and his lover Evangeline have everlasting love; something most of us could never find.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! So I have a condition called 'literary dysfunction' I'm taking meds for it, please don't judge me ha! This is a short story based on Michael in American Horror Story: Apocalypse. It is one of my favorite shows. 
> 
> Thank you guys again for the support, the kudos on my other works! Also, shoutout to my friend Salem for her beautiful writing and her original character Evangeline, and letting me use her! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I am continuing to work on 1984, but am struggling at the moment to piece the story together. Thanks again! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

_You and I._  
  
  
There was something about the way he stared; his eyes lingered and expressed the insatiable lust he felt but was too occupied to say. His jaw clenched with a short devilish smile; just enough to show that he was satisfied. His patience was stomach-wrenching, his jaw resting ever so gracefully on his knuckles as he continued to stare. His smile only continued to grow.  
Eva could feel him at the curvature of her, making a trail down to the start of her hips, the beginning of her...” What?”  
When there was no answer, she only retracted into herself, growing timider by the minute. Something told her he was enjoying this. She had just gotten out of the shower, her curls stayed to her back, making a beautiful image for him to only stare more. He finally spoke, unhinging himself from his position there, crossing his legs. His voice was soft, heavenly. She found herself mesmerized by it with every syllable.  
“You’re beautiful…”

  
She blushed,”—God, Michael.”

  
“You don’t want me to say so?”

  
“It’s not that…” To her, it was obvious as to why. Her expression was lost within his. For him, it was obvious why. But he loved toying with her; loved seeing her blush, to find some means of expressing her every emotion. It was something he loved about her.

  
“Thank you,” She forced a shirt over her partially still wet torso, the cotton no match for her curves, the roundness of her breast, her nipples. If there were a God, he would have created this one perfectly. She may have been the only reason he would ever pray.

  
“Would you rather I show you instead? Would you like that?”

  
She hadn’t answered, not really. But her smile in response was so beautiful, so bright—he took it as an invitation, getting up from his place there, coming to her, his eyes stuck on her body before they started to look her in the warmth of her brown eyes. His were an unearthly blue; so bright as to make her hypnotized the more she stared. She was sheepish, but she just needed to be ignited—a flicker of a candle’s wick. And it would be a moment’s time before she would be within the depths of her own desire.  
“Yes,” She murmured, confessed, biting into her lip and looking up. He smiled, hands wrapping around her waist, her head, bringing her into his frame; a kiss never better among mortal men. Even his mouth made her shiver. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin; she hated how quickly her body succumbed to his touch. He smiled gently, feeling her body against his, her subtle quiver. The anticipation that held itself there within her muscles.

  
“Someone’s excited already.” To see her try and stand a chance was adorable. He lived for her energy, and to see her in complete action was even better. She was warming to him, melting the more and more he kissed her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

She gasped, “Fuck…”

  
“First one to come gets takeout.” She whispered. He laughed, he loved it. These games, these tests of endurance, to see her become stronger and stronger. To see her confidence blossoming.

  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

  
“You don’t believe I can win?”

  
He laughed shortly, Eva continued.

  
“Then this should be easy for you. Deal?”

  
He made a trail of kisses from her mouth, deep within the depth of her neck, opening and swirling his tongue, feeling her body tense up against him. Her hands wrapped around him, lovingly. This would be no problem for him.

“Deal,” He said in between his kiss, continuing as one hand began to travel down within the towel she had wrapped around her waist, it began to unravel until it was a pile around their ankles on the floor. The race didn’t look too good for her, already she had grown wet in his hands. Before he had even begun to kiss her; even before he had placed himself inside of her. His bedside manner was tender and expertise; he held her in his arms before leading her backward onto the bed, gently as if she were falling through space and time. She kept a moan hidden within her throat.

He would travel from her mouth, to her neck, and to her mouth again, her hands running over him, beginning to wander, to pull off and undress whatever she could get her hands on. He laughed, looking up at her and biting into one corner of his mouth. These games…

She had managed to get his shirt unopen and past his shoulders, exposing his body to her. He was built like a god; with a slender frame to match the softness of his voice, his neck and collarbones her own little masterpieces. She exhaled. He sat himself up, allowing her the victory of undressing his shirt, throwing it to the side and leaning into her again. He kissed her once more before looking into her eyes for a moment; a pause. One moment to look at her before he began to help himself. She smiled up at him; her gaze now as devilish as his; as wicked and determined as she had grown once in full bloom. She was ignited. He continued to stare at her, those same eyes stuck on hers as he first kissed her collarbone, then her chest, down to her stomach, to her hipbone, then ending suddenly at the beginning of her groin. She loved and hated this part, this could tell, and this only made his performance even better. He adored the tensing of her muscles when she froze and released and froze again.

“Michael…” She sang playfully, knowing what came next. Her cheeks grew red, and a part of that timid girl had no longer resided in this woman, in this lover of his, but in her hands. How they reached out toward him with a gentle shyness. In one breath, he kissed her clit deeply, a moan escaping from her mouth. In another, he began to kiss her clit; to make love it as he would to her later, much later, after she confessed to losing the bet she made. To admitting to buying the food he would willingly pay for anyways. After he would have finished giving all his love to the only person he was sure he could ever love. Her entire expression had changed; her eyebrows had furrowed, her eyes hazy and in a dream-like narrowness. Her mouth had opened and remained open and would remain open for as long as he would kiss her. His tongue swirled and swirled, her hips beginning to jerk underneath him, he pinned her there, continuing to kiss, to lick, to suck until her moans began to break.

“Oh my God…. Oh shit…” The words poured from out of her; this was his bliss. He stopped playfully, giving her one lick at a time; the tension, the release, the tension, and the release again…

“Do you still want to play?” He knew the answer.

“We’re not done yet…” She had promised in between her moans. He laughed,” Okay.”

He took her by her hips, bringing her closer to his mouth, drowning himself within her, his kisses long and hard. He would suck until she trembled hard within his hands. Her moans started to grow louder, escaping more and more from her mouth until something like a melodic mantra. He took her breasts into his hands, massaging them until she had completely frozen over him. That part was coming; this was going to be ending soon.

She let out a laugh, her hands wrapping around him and bringing him to her kiss, she licked her taste from off his lips, their laughs almost in sync. She kissed him more and more until she gained the breath to form new words.

“No,” She breathed. “I’m not going out that easy…”

He leaned his forehead against hers, holding her head in his hands. She was in her prime.

“It’s my turn…” She breathed, leaning more into him until she had managed to place herself on top of him, now straddled on top of them, she remained there until she began her own trails of kisses. She turned him, laying him down on his back in his place before pulling his pants from off his frame. She was adorable; she smiled at him, whipping her hair to one side before planting a single kiss on him. He laughed, letting his head leaning into the pillow and sinking his teeth deep into his lower lip. She took him up into her hands and the entirety of tip into her mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose, his eyes rolling back as he let the sensations come. She first allowed all his tips, watching him as he had watched her before. She grew with him; she grew from him, she learned in ways that he could never have possibly imagined. In that, he learned about her, he grew from and with her. He had never been the same. He would never have been the same. She moaned as she entered all of him into the back of her throat, willingly, with enough grace to make the angels jealous. Her eyes rolled back, she began to lose herself within him.

He placed one hand lovingly on her head; the other hand digging and clenching deep into the sheets, his hands tightening the slicker he became in her mouth. She played a game with herself, kissing his tip and entering all the way until he was in the back of her throat. She stopped at times, but to nearly get herself together and continue as he grew in her mouth. She would then use both of her hands to continue working on his tip--he was shattered. His moans were as equally beautiful; like violins in their solo. Together, harmonious, his moans as if he were singing. He almost had lost; she was beginning to take the race back. She might have won.

Only he wanted her, he craved her in his mouth again.

“Eva….” He breathed; she let herself up for a moment, knowing exactly what he had wanted. She moved her lower half over top of him, her frame shaking as he had returned to his previous state. It had truly become a race. They struggled together; tensing and freezing at their own paces. Continuing until a finish line; a winner had never been more unclear.

He needed to be inside of her to feel her. He loved her initiative, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Before a moment had gone, he had her on top of him, holding her close to him. Her head resting on his shoulder as he entered her. She moaned into him, his hips moving freely underneath her. They shivered together; her moan a bit louder than his groan.

“Fuck…” The word had become a guttural continued groan. He breathed sharply as he continued into her deeper, and deeper until he rubbed against her cervix. “Michael...Oh, fuck, Michael…”

“Oh, my angel...” He swallowed his spit. She looked at him with one glance before they collided into a kiss. She kissed him, beginning to sit her hips up, grinding until he relinquished control. She moved her hips and back like the snakes he watched slither; perfect arches that made them both weak. She leaned against his shoulder, kissing his neck and she rode him harder and harder, his grasp growing tighter around her. He hissed through his teeth.

She whispered her love like confessions, “I love you, Michael...God, I love you...I love you so much…

She repeated it, she repeated it until her voice broke into a hoarse moan. He watched her; he loved to watch her. She was beautiful. Even now, especially now.

He flipped her onto her back, continuing his stroke. This was the beginning of the end of their game; he could tell...her body ridden in goosebumps, her eyes rolled back, her mouth open, her body like putty in his hands. She was his. He could feel himself beginning to come; beginning to match her. He held her there, his hips picking up in pace, in speed.

“I--”

His come had escaped him before he could try to stop it. He began to feel her come splash against his thighs, he continued, his body jerking as they both released, tears running down her eyes. He sank onto her, with one final kiss before a tear fell from his own cheek.

“I love you too…” He breathed, finally. Cold air rushing into his lungs. He breathed. “I love you too...I love you too...my angel…”

She kissed his lips, collecting his hair into her hands before smiling to herself. With one final kiss, he took his place beside her, holding her waist. He noticed her laughing, knowing before he even asked.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You’re ordering tonight…”

He laughed, tracing a finger along the stretch marks he loved.

“This time. Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to all your resolutions! Good luck and keep it up!


End file.
